deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda is a main character and anti-hero from the video game, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Fanon Wikia Ideas So Far * Squirrel Girl VS Nagito Komaeda Possible Oponents * Takumi Hijirihara (Danganronpa) * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) *Domino (Marvel) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Knife * Revolver * Cybernetic hand Skills and Abilities Ultimate Lucky Student * Nagito got his title as the Ultimate Lucky Student by winning a lottery out of completely ordinary students, which led to him joining Hope's Peak Academy. Nagito possesses a cycle of consistent good and bad luck. Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon after. While the talent seems to protect him from death, it can cause him great suffering and has killed many people around him. The only person whose luck matches his own is Izuru Kamukura, and later Hajime. Talent and Hope Senses * Nagito has a peculiar sense which allows him to tell if the person he is talking to has talent or is motivated by Hope or Despair. Keen Intellect * While his emotional skills are lacking, Nagito is one of the most intelligent characters of the second game. He can create very complex plans and figure things out quickly even without the help of his luck, which actually has a tendency to backfire on him. * In Dangan Ronpa 2, he is one of the best investigators in the group and he's also very skilled at planning as well as problem solving. Throughout the class trials, Nagito manipulates conversations and mentions points no one else thought about. Monokuma once described him as "annoying" for noticing a detail others missed. A part of the reason Hajime found out who the culprits were in the trials was because of the constant hints and clues Nagito gave him. Often, he seems to be able to tell what Hajime is thinking and sometimes he can even correctly guess when and what Hajime is about to figure out. * In Dangan Ronpa Another Episode, he created real-life "game balance" by ordering the Monokuma Kids to directly or indirectly give Komaru useful items and transform her surroundings to make her go towards the right direction, all of it in order for her to develop both mentally and physically. * In Dangan Ronpa 3 - Side: Despair, he somehow gained lots of information about Junko and found her secret room. He accurately warned his classmates about Junko, but decided to not go against their hopefulness and quickly lost consciousness afterwards. Had he been awake, he probably could have helped his classmates to successfully avoid Junko's trap, by noticing Mikan's strange behaviour and other warning signs. Right after he wakes up and when it's already too late, he tries to warn his classmates by telling them it's a trap. Feats * Killed the hijackers of the plane he was on with a meteorite. * After he was kidnapped, he found a winning lottery ticket in the bin bag he was in. * Survived multiple plane crash. ** One of which put him in an oasis in the middle of the desert. * Found Junko's lair by accident (to open the door you must press to hidden buttons at the same time). * His E-Handbook stopped a bullet from hitting him. * Despite his illness, he's still alive even though he should of died at age 20. * His luck prevented Junko's hand from rotting. * Got picked to clean the old house so he could do his plan (1 in 16 chance). * Help to solve all of the murder cases in Dangan Ronpa 2. * Survived a game of Russian Roulette with 5 bullets in the chamber (1 in 6 chance of survival). * Kicked a pebble which caused a chain reaction that caused a group of enemies to be crushed by a boulder. * Threw a baseball which caused a construction site to collapse. Faults *Is still human *Won't stop his classmates from entering dangerous situations in order to witness their hope or subsequent despair *Is willing to aid and abet in his own murder in order to become a stepping stone to reach hope (unless his partner is motivated by despair) *After he has really good luck he will have really bad luck *Has a tendency to ramble on about hope and despair *Places absolute confidence in his Ultimate Talent Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Luck Manipulators